


It's a Bird, it's a Plane, it's a Meet-cute

by MoonDancer (Kawaiicoyote)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Author thinks she's so clever with title name, Derek is a bit of a smartass towards the end, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, MIGHT have more parts to come, Meet-Cute, No Werewolves, author fails so bad, author tried to make a cute, flirting if you squint, mentions of Scott - Freeform, pre-Sterek - Freeform, stiles is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/MoonDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shrugs while motioning at him, "Dude, you look like a Clark Kent cosplayer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Bird, it's a Plane, it's a Meet-cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeeGollyWiz13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/gifts).



> Decided I needed to have a new cute work under my belt under my new pseud. 
> 
> Roughly beta'd. All mistakes are mine or my iPhone's since that's what I wrote this on and uploaded from.

Stiles raps his knuckles against the table lightly and draws the attention of the only other person sitting at it. The man, not too much older than himself he gathers, looks up from the thick text book he's got his nose buried in though obviously not wanting to and just stares blankly at him. Obviously waiting for an explanation as to why his studies are being interrupted. 

"Mind if I pop a squat? Everywhere else is booked solid," Stiles says and waves a hand around to show that the library is pretty crowded and he doesn't really feel like going on a scavenger hunt on another floor on the chance that there are more free spots. 

The other guy glances around as if he's checking to see if Stiles is lying or not, a small frown appearing on his face when he sees that he's being told the truth. He grunts and moves a few papers that are scattered about the table top and turns his attention back to the thick book in front of him. 

With that that out of the way Stiles gives a mock salute that most likely goes unnoticed and drops down into the available seat at the small wooden table and starts pulling his books and pens and notebooks along with one lone yellow highlighter that's about on its last leg out of his ratty old backpack. 

"Thanks Clark," he throws across the table before opening a highlighter with his teeth. 

Out of corner of his eye he can see the other guy look up from his work, stare blankly at him, look around, and then back to him. 

"Excuse me?" His tone would be best described as confused bordering on annoyed. It makes Stiles internally wince because that time directed at him usually never ends well. 

Stiles shrugs while motioning at him, "Dude, you look like a Clark Kent cosplayer." 

With furrowed brows and a thin lipped frown he looks down at himself and then levels Stiles with the flattest look in the history of flat looks before scoffing and turning his attention to the books in front of him. 

And okay so maybe that was a bit weird of Stiles but he just can't help it, his brain to mouth filter must have been broken at birth or something. Scott says it happened when he was dropped on his head, but then again Scott knows as much as Jon Snow. Nothing. 

So he can't help it when he first got to the table the the guy with dark disheveled hair also had black thick rimmed glasses and clothes that could only be described as nerd chic. All topped off with a physique that would not surprise Stiles one bit if there was a blue spandex suit with a red S on the chest underneath those clothes. 

He's brought out of his thoughts by Clark Kent lookalike tossing his way, "my name isn't Clark."

Stiles half expects to be corrected further, but in the grand scheme of things he didn't offer his name so there's really no reason for him to offer up his correct name. 

When no answer comes he shrugs to himself and opens up his book and starts skimming through the chapter he needs to have read by tomorrow while chewing (gnawing) on the highlighter cap. 

The time passes quickly and so quietly that Stiles kind of forgets that there's anyone else still at the same table as him. That is until a book on the other side of the table is shut loudly, startling Stiles enough to nearly make him swallow the highlighter cap still in his mouth. 

"Leaving so soon?" It sort of just tumbles out of his mouth. 

The guy pushes back from the table and stands with a grunt while gathering up his belongings with a nod. 

"Yeah, speeding bullets to outrun and tall buildings to leap over. You know the usual," Stiles nods in agreement then pauses and drops his jaw. 

"Did you make a joke?" He accuses feeling absolutely scandalized?

A smile tugs at the dashing strangers lips and this time he's the one to shrug. 

"I don't know," he starts off still grinning smugly as he rubs his deliciously stubble covered chin. "I'm not saying I'm Superman, but have you ever seen me and Superman in the same room?"

All Stiles can do is gape at him like a beached whale, not even knowing how to control his face let alone how to respond to that. 

The guy chuckles and turns to leave not even looking back as he tosses back, "and don't call me dude."

He rounds a bookshelf and like that he's gone and Stiles is still left reeling. 

Stiles may or may not be a little in love already. 

And then it dons on him like a brick slamming into his back: he never even got his actual name.

**Author's Note:**

> -twiddles thumbs- I seriously hope this mess was enjoyable. 
> 
> Leave me a kind word or kudos? I eat those up like candy. Plus they make writing just a bit more enjoyable for me.


End file.
